cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom/@comment-2060498-20151224171124
I was wondering if Bushi was going to make more subclan Striders, or restrict them to important anime characters. The subclans that I think would have the most chances are: *Silver Thorns - Asaka is going to appear in the anime soon, and while they could do OG Luquier and Venus Luquier, I'm thinking they'll do another Daigo and give her a Strider Luquier so that she'll run 2 OG, 3 Venus and 3 Strider. *Musketeers - This one is dependent solely on the manga. Ama found out that we have a new character who uses Musketeers in the manga, and is a rival of Tokoha (I believe). Although he was shown using Vera, it's possible that Bushi didn't want to reveal the Strider yet. I'm also hoping it's Cecilia since Cecilia and Vera is the main build most Musketeer users run. I know manga and anime are different storylines, but Tokoha doesn't have a rival or any reason to improve greatly this season, so they could bring him(I think it's a guy?) into the anime and have a Neo Nectar showdown. *Jewel Knights - Bushi is going to release a promo of the Ashlei breakride, and I don't think it's a coincidence that Jewel Knights got that and a Stride around the same time. While I don't know how they'd show it off in the anime since movie Kourin conflicts with Legion Mate Kourin (movie Kourin still having Vanguard knowledge with Takuto, as well as remembering the crew, while Legion Mate Kourin not knowing anything during the last episode as she lost her memory), I do think Bushi is trying to differentiate subclans further by having one more legion based and one more limit break/stride based. Examples being Beast Tamers having a Legion but Silver Thorns don't, but ST do have a Stride. While Musketeers do have a Legion, they do have a Stride based on a Limit Break unit, which is Cecilia. Maiden of's have a Limit Break, Legion and Stride unit, but their Stride works more with the Legion of Maiden of Rambling Rose than Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" and Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse. As for Royal, Jewel Knights are the Limit Break subclan while Seekers are the Legion based subclan. *Beast Deities - Same reason as above. With Raizers getting a new Legion, it solidifies them as the Legion subclan for Novas, which leaves Beast Deities, Asura Kaiser (Archetype), Blau, and Death Army. Asura seems to be just a special, one time thing. Blau could be the new Ripple and have a Legion and Stride sometime in the future, while Death Army is either forgotten, or could get an eventual Stride and be a one time thing like Asura. Beast Deities did just get Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe, but they do have the best chance of getting a Strider compared to the other subclans and archetypes Nova has. *Revengers - Okay, hear me out. Both Revengers and Witches are Legion-based builds now, with Revengers abusing Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" and Witches having Cultus Witch, Rias and Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna as their main units (as far as I know. I don't really know what Witches run). But, Revengers were prominent in Season 3 with Limit Break units, so I would consider them the Limit Break suclan in this scenario while Witches are the Legion. Bushi is reprinting Abyss, but more than likely knows how prominent he is in decks, so releasing a Strider for Revengers could allow for more deck diversity (although I'm sure people would find a way to add it into their Abyss decks...) as well as a potentially cheaper yet effective option to those who can't get Abyss. Even so, I don't think Revengers have a big chance since the Blaster archetype does have Blaster Dark "Diablo" and Ren is probably using that unit in the anime, but while it probably isn't this set, I do think that the next set Shadows are in while have a subclan Strider, and Revengers have a higher chance than Witches. *Seven Seas - This is another odd one, since Granblue, like Spike Brothers, only have one subclan (albeit incomplete). That being said, Dudleys did get Dudley Jessica while having Dudley Moses, so it's possible Seven Seas could get a Strider and Legion as well, since both Granblue and Spike Brothers have generic legions already. So after all that, I'll be posting a new predictions list in a reply on this post, cause long post is long already.